Just Another Percabeth Love Story!
by Lindsey7618
Summary: Hey! Just Another Percabeth Love Story! Major Percabeth! Tratie! And some others! Please read, I think It's good and I would really appreciate it! I really want to become an author, and writing FanFiction here is my first step forward! So every one who appreciates my stories, I appreciate them! THANKS! Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

She could feel someone shaking her. She heard voices. "She can't hear us!" _Yes, I can! She thought. _ " I'm getting Chiron!" "_I'm_ getting _Percy_!_" _Someone else said._ Percy? _ Footsteps. Running off. Annabeth opened her eyes. Percy was standing at the foot of her bed, breathing heavily. "Annabeth!" He said as soon as he saw her. "You're awake! Oh-" He stopped for a minute. "- Are you okay? They said...You...Screaming...Crying...Help...Oh-I'm..out...of...breath!" "Whoa there, buddy! Slow down!" Leo said. He thought for a minute, "Besides, I'm sure Annie's fine!" Leo...Percy...Oh, Malcolm just came in!

"Annabeth! Hey! Are you okay?" Annabeth sat up. "Why does everyone keep saying that!?_I'm fine!__" _She looked so upset that Percy and Malcolm felt sorry."Well...Uh..." Malcolm cleared his throat. "Uh...you...Were screaming. And, uh...You, uh, said some interesting things. Uh..Like, well, 'No! Please! PLEASE! Take ME! Take me instead! Don't hurt him! DON'T HURT HIM!' And uh...You were crying, and, uh, saying...unexplainable things..." he looked uncomfortable. "oh" Annabeth said.

She said," What was I saying?" "Stuff." Malcolm answered. Malcolm cleared his throat. "Uh, I'm going to leave now...To my room...Yeah.." he left. Percy looked at Annabeth. "Hey, so, what were you dreaming about?" Annabeth looked down and didn't answer. "Come on, Annie. I ran _all the way down from my cabin the middle of thee night in the freezing cold to make sure you were Ok!" Annabeth took a deep breath. "I was dreaming about..."_

**Ok, I'm so, so sorry it's short, but I wanted to make sure people liked it, first, before I do the longest chapter ever!**


	2. Annabeth Gets Makeover Part One

**Hey! Here is the next chapter! If you are reading this, please review and tell me what you think! NOTE: I probably won't be on much this December. I can check out stories and chapters of the stories I see, so I can read yours, but I won't be able to update stories for a bit. I'll try, though. But I can't promise anything. So I hope you like this story,and please check out my other ones!**

**Chapter Two: Annabeth Gets A Makeover Part One...**

Previously: "I was dreaming about..."

"You." Silence."Oh." Said Percy in a different tone. "Oh. So, what- what was I...Doing?" Annabeth strained herself to think. "I- I don't know." Oh." Percy said again. "I mean, it wasn't anything bad!" Annabeth said quickly. "You were...Lost, I think. You...Were yelling. I think something happened. But I don't remember what..." "Oh, well, maybe it was just a regular old nightmare.." Percy said, sitting down on a chair. "I'm gonna sleep here tonight. Try and get some sleep." Instantly, he regretted saying that. Whenever people said that to him, it never helped. "Ok. Sure.." Annabeth said quietly, but he thought he heard disappointment in her voice..

* * *

Annabeth woke up. She looked over at the chair across from her. Percy was sleeping in it. Why? She tried to remember. She heard a noise. She looked over. Percy was waking up. He rubbed his eyes. He seemed to notice she was awake and jumped. "Oh! Annabeth! you're awake! how do you feel?" Then it all came back to her._ Percy. Her dream. Malcolm._ Annabeth rubbed her eyes. "Uh...Fine. " "Oh, good." "What happened to Chiron? I remember he was supposed to come last nigh.." "I told him I would get him if needed." "Oh, Ok." Percy stood up. "I'm going to tell him you're okay. wanna come?" "No thanks." Annabeth said."Ok. Meet me at the dining pavilion later...Maybe, oh.." "Half an hour." Annabeth said promptly. "Ok, that's fine! Bye!" He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. Annabeth rubbed her eyes again...

* * *

Percy ran down to the Big House and knocked. He waited. Chiron opened the door. "Percy! My dear boy, come in!" He led him in. Instantly Chiron asked, "How is Annabeth?" He looked anxious. "She's fine. I slept in her room last night. She had a nightmare." Chiron exhaled slowly. "Good. Now, Percy, tell me what happened."...Percy told him everything, and Chiron listened.

Annabeth's Pov:

Annabeth stood and stretched. She grabbed a new shirt and put it on, walking outside to the Aphrodite Cabin. Instantly the girls there stopped talking and looked up at her. "Oooh, you need a makeover!" Squealed on of the girls. "No no-" Annabeth tried but the girls weren't listening. They dragged her into the cabin, Annabeth kicking all the way...

* * *

**Hey! So, this is the next chapter. Please let me know how it is! Review! Push that little tiny button down there, the God of Making People Write Faster..**


End file.
